Hochlord Tirion Fordring
Tirion Fordring war einst ein Paladin des Orden der Silbernen Hand und gelobte den Orden in Lordaeron wieder aufzubauen. Sogar nachdem er ins Exil verbannt wurde, blieb er mit der Allianz verbunden, auch wenn er mit ihrer Führung nicht einverstanden ist. Er ist ein guter Freund des Orc-Veteranen Etrigg und Vater von Taelan Fordring. Lange lebte Tirion Fordring in einer kleinen Hütte am westlichen Rand der Östlichen Pestländer und mußte mit dem ständigen Mangel an Essensvorräten zurechtkommen. Er schämte sich sogar zuzugeben, dass er möglicherweise nicht genug Nahrung hatte, um sie zu teilen. Doch das war nicht seine einzige Sorge, denn es gab in der Umgebung seiner Hütte auch viele Plagegeister, denen etwas Disziplin gut getan hätte. Hintergrund Sein Sohn Taelan war noch ein kleiner Junge, als Tirion wegen Verrates für schuldig befunden, aus der Allianz verbannt und zu einem Leben im Exil verurteilt wurde. Tirion beschloß, in Lordaeron zu bleiben und über seinen Sohn zu wachen, irgendwie dafür zu sorgen, dass er zu einem ehrenhaften Mann heranwachsen würde. Wie er gehofft hatte, folgte Taelan seinem Vater in das Amt des Lords von Burg Mardenholde, aber dann - grausame Ironie des Schicksals - schloß er sich dem Scharlachroten Kreuzzug an. thumb|200px|Tirion in den Östlichen Pestländern. Taelan wurde der Hochlord des Scharlachroten Kreuzzuges, einem fehlgeleiter Zweig des Orden der Silbernen Hand. Tirions Sohn war ein guter Mann, aber er brauchte jemanden, der ihm den rechten Weg wies. Er musste sich erinnern ... daran erinnern, was es hieß, edel und ehrenvoll zu handeln. Tirion wußte, dass sein Sohn tief in seinem Herzen ahnte, dass das was er tat, falsch war. Auf dem blutgetränkten Boden des Nordtals ließ Taelan Fordring seine Ehre zurück. Wenn Tirion seinem Sohn helfen wollte, zurückzubekommen, was er verloren hatte, muss er Gegenstände aus seiner Vergangenheit zusammentragen. Andenken der Vergangenheit Als Taelan noch ein Kind war, unternahmen er mit der Familie oft Ausflüge nach Darrowehr. Bei dem letzten Besuch malte ein Künstler namens Renfray ein Porträt von ihnen, wie sie am Strand posierten. Das ist die schönste Erinnerung, die Tirion an Taelan und seine Frau Karandra hat. Denn es war just dieser Moment, wo er seine Frau und seinen Sohn in den Armen hielt, dass er eine Liebe und Verbundenheit mit seiner Familie spürte, die er seitdem nie wieder erlebt hat. Das Gemälde 'Von Liebe und Familie' liegt nun in Stratholme. Gern würde Tirion seinem Sohn eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, doch dieser gehört inzwischen zum Scharlachroten Kreuzzug. Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit, die Nachricht zu übermitteln, und zwar durch Täuschung. Myranda die Vettel bei Uthers Grabmal ist eine alte und getreue Vertraute von Tirion Fordring. Ihr muss man Tirions Geschenk und dann die gesammelten Gegenstände Taelan aushändigen. Quest 58: Von Liebe und Familie Quest 57: Von vergessenen Erinnerungen Quest 60: Myranda suchen In Nordend thumb|200px|Tirion Fordring in [[Valgarde.]] In der Erweiterung "Wrath of the Lich King" trat Hochlord Tirion Fordring gegen Arthas an, um den Todesrittern die Wahrheit über Arthas und die Geißel zu zeigen. Fordring besiegte Arthas im Kampf an der Kapelle des Hoffnungsvollen Lichts und zwang diesen zum Rückzug. Nachdem Arthas seine Todesritter im Stich gelassen hatte, erkannten diese die grausame Wahrheit und wendeten sich gegen die Geißel. Tirion reiste daraufhin zusammen mit dem Argentumkreuzzug nach Nordend, um am Rand der Eiskrone, in der Argentumvorhut und später vom Kreuzfahrerturm aus, gegen den Lichkönig Stellung zu beziehen. http://www.buffed.de Arthas' Herz Eines Tages erfuhr Tirion Fordring von zwei Todesrittern, Koltira Todesweber und Thassarian, dass diese wichtige Informationen über Arthas' Herz erhalten hatten. Dieses Artefakt enthielt den letzten Rest der Menschlichkeit des Prinzen und Tirion erkannte die Chance, die sich dem Argentumkreuzzug und den Rittern der schwarzen Klinge dadurch bot als Zeichen des Lichts. Solange solch ein Artefakt existierte, bestand eine Chance, dass Arthas Menethil wieder ein Mensch werden konnte. In der Kathedrale der Dunkelheit wollte Tirion den Versuch wagen. Doch der Versuch scheiterte und kostete den Hochlord beinahe das Leben. Tirion sah diese Mission jedoch nicht als Fehlschlag... im Gegenteil. Dadurch, dass er einen Blick in Arthas' Herz werfen konnte, konnte er das bestätigen, was er wissen musste. Es gab keinen Arthas Menethil mehr - nur noch den Lichkönig. Quest 80: Tirions Schachzug WoW: Legion Während der Schlacht an der Verheerten Küste wurde Tirion Fordring von Gul'dan gefangen genommen. Sowohl Allianz als auch Horde versuchten ihn zu befreien. Als sie sich näherten, warnte Tirion sie, dass es eine Falle wäre. Während Gul'dan Tirion über einem See aus Fel-Lava hielt, beschwörte er den gigantischen Dämonen Krosus, der seinen Fel-Atem nutzte, um Tirion zu verbrennen. Daraufhin besiegten Horde und Allianz den Dämonen. Tod Im Rahmen der Artefaktquestreihe von Aschenbringer, die Paladine absolvieren können, werden Tirion Fordring und der Aschenbringer vom Argentumkreuzzug gesucht. Sie finden den Hochlord eingeschlossen in Fel und ohne den Aschenbringer. Tirion wird befreit, ist jedoch sehr angeschlagen. Der Aschenbringer wird schließlich gefunden und geht in den Besitz des neuen Hochlords, welcher von Tirion mit seinen letzten Worten ernannt wird. Darauf wird sein Körper zur Kapelle des Hoffnungsvollen Lichts gebracht und dort beigesetzt. Sanktum des Lichts Im Sanktum des Lichts, der Klassenordenshalle der Paladine, findet sich nach Tirions Tod eine Gedenktafel mit Statue. Wowhead: Buch: Hochlord Tirion Fordring Quellen Category:Mensch NSC Kategorie:Argentumkreuzzug NSC Kategorie:Paladin NSC Kategorie:Östliche Pestländer NSC Kategorie:Heulender Fjord NSC Kategorie:Eiskrone NSC Kategorie:Menschenpaladin NSC